


Решетка

by everytuesday



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers, THAT SCENE, but not in a romance way at all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: пара слов о сцене в 3х18. нет сил терпеть





	Решетка

**Author's Note:**

> небечено. просто на фоне радости про reunion, имею сказать, что злящийся и ненавидящий Оз в своем праве)
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

Они нередко оказывались в ситуациях, когда Освальду приходилось смотреть на Эда сквозь тюремную решетку. В ситуациях, когда Освальду приходилось смотреть на Эда. Подолгу смотреть на Эда и… отворачиваться. По долгу друга (и статуса-кво).

Сейчас смотреть на Эда было не в пример проще. Проще смотреть на него сквозь решетку и представлять, как самолично пропускаешь его тело через решето. И как оно вылезает через прорези тонкими длинными полосками, словно корейская морковка. И как его низкий голос «Освальд, ты жив» расслаивается, раздваивается, рассыпается на рваные хриплые вздохи. И как его шею покрывают буро-фиолетовые высыпания — точь-в-точь отпечатки Освальдовых пальцев. 

Просто, но не легко.

Поэтому Освальд смотрел на Эда (сердце сжимается, пальцы сжимают тюремную решетку). Смотрел на Эда и отмечал малейшие изъяны и раны, а видел — проклятые меридианы его скул. Губ и скул.

— Освальд, ты… — позвал он снова. В полубреду.

«Новый» голос Эда скрипел на зубах и разил последней тварью (кровью, предательством, гарью).

— Нет… _Нет_. Я — тот, кто убьет тебя, — сказал Освальд. Тихо и мирно, и даже как-то слишком безобидно.

Терпеть «нового» Эда у Освальда не выходило даже со скрипом. Все больше хотелось сорваться на него криком в ненависти дикой, как к человеку теперь — безликому.


End file.
